youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Wolfychu
Wolfychu (born: ) is an English animator best known for her incredibly high pitched voice currently living in Melbourne, Victoria. She has been on YouTube since November of 2016, starting out producing animation memes until 2018. She was popular, yet not that well known. Around Late August 2017, she transitioned into storytime videos, being grouped into the storytime animators category. She has a boyfriend who also does storytime animations and memes, Jordan Sweeto. Personal life Wolfychu was born on March 20, 1995, in Surrey, London, United Kingdom. She is an Irish descent and lived in United Kingdom for six years with her parents, and two older brothers. She was a quiet kid, and enthusiastic about animals, and drawing. She had a best friend living just a few houses away, so they should see together every day. In a short amount of time, she and her parents were going to travel to Spain. Once traveled, she has started to go to the new school all by herself. She expected to see her best friend come through the door at any moment like she used to. Despite that, she got used to living in Spain pretty quickly. The street she lived on was full of stray cats. She used to give every single cat a name and even got to keep them as pets as well. Learning Spanish turned out to be easy for her since she was pretty young, and she enjoyed her time in primary school. She had friends and had fun every day. Later in years, she started high school, and things changed for her. Her two best friends started hanging out with another girls and seeing less than before. She didn't have many friends in high school, so she ended up staying by herself for almost two years. Until she ended up sitting next to two of her old primary school friends in class and starting to become friends again. She started to talk with another girl too, and three of them becoming best friends with Wolfychu. She thought high school is great for her until the people had to decide what career path they wanted to take, including Wolfychu. She had no idea what she wanted to be rather than be an artist and led to believe that she could never make a career out of it, so she felt that she had to choose something else than art. Her friends all moved away for university, whereas Wolfychu left behind by her self. With no choice or ideas to what kind of career she wanted, she started work as a teacher's assistant in a primary school. As she remembers, the kids in primary school never took her seriously as a teacher. She later quitted the job. She started to draw the pictures for people on the internet, either for friends or a fan of. With the great reception, she started getting into drawing, and got herself a small drawing tablet, starting to draw digitally. Her life started to change in 2013 when she started to talk to an Australian YouTuber and later boyfriend, Jordan Sweeto for a few years. They both started talking to each other on Skype every day. For a few months, she traveled out to Australia to meet Jordan in person and spent time together there. For a few days, Jordan asked Wolfychu to be his girlfriend. Jordan later discovered the animation community on YouTube and encouraged her to start animating. She created her channel on November 6, 2016, and ultimately creating animation memes together with her boyfriend, but later shifted to create storytime animations, and original animations/animatics. Later, Jordan and her adopted a female puppy named Mochi. Controversy Wolfychu is the most controversial person for her voice. Many speculating her voice is fake, and multiple users uploaded videos like Crizon, Socraturtles, etc. debating her voice. Later commentators like MangaKamen commentate their videos, and users like Nawnii uploaded videos proclaiming to stop discussing this issue. Trivia *She is also apart of the storytime animators community, along with other animators such as Domics, Swoozie, and TheOdd1sOut. *On September 22, 2019, she revealed her face for the first official time on a drawing and in real life. *She is fluent in speaking and writing in Spanish. *She has made collaborations with many other animators, such as TheOdd1sOut, Katzun, and Stariaat. *Along with storytime videos, she also posts animatics and song covers. *She is a Pokemon and anime fan. *She likes tea and hates chips. *She is known for her high-pitched voice. She mentioned in some videos that her voice is naturally high, but it is theorized that Wolfy edits her voice so it sounds high, since in a video of her and Jordan inhaling helium when they start laughing a female's laugh can be heard which people have pointed out; sounds more like someone's regular voice then Wolfychu's high pitched one. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: May 30, 2018. *2 million subscribers: February 8, 2019. Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:Female YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:YouTube Musicians Category:English YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers